This invention relates to vehicle engine rotation particularly motorcycle limiting and ignition disabling devices.
During a race or other high-speed activities, various forces act upon a vehicle, tending to lift its front tire(s) off the ground. This creates an unsafe condition because the operator has no control over the vehicle""s direction. This also leaves the vehicle vulnerable to outside conditions such as wind. It is therefore desirable to maintain contact between the vehicle""s tire(s) and the ground. This invention provides a simple electronic and mechanical means of momentarily deactivating the vehicle""s ignition, allowing it to slow to the point that the front tire(s) do not leave the ground, allowing the operator to stay in control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,278 discloses an automatic kill switch as a safety device to cut off the ignition of a motorcycle if it topples over. This invention employs a mercury switch actuated by the vehicle""s unusual attitude to deactivate the ignition circuitry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,641 discloses a combined RPM limiter, electronic tachometer, and shift point indicator. The primary purpose of this invention is to prevent engine damage from high RPM. It employs electronic circuitry to limit engine speed to a preset RPM value. In addition, it includes a tachometer to display engine RPM and an indicator to tell the operator when to shift gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,123 discloses an automotive imbalance safety cut-off system. The primary purpose of this invention is to increase vehicle safety following an accident. Using mechanical and electronic means, this invention detects an imbalanced condition of the vehicle and cuts off fuel to the engine, minimizing the danger of fire or explosion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,219 discloses a maximum engine speed limiter. The primary purpose of this invention is to prevent engine damage due to overspeed. Using complicated electronic circuitry, this invention senses a predetermined engine overspeed condition and limits the voltage to the ignition coil, causing the engine speed to slow below the predetermined level.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,262 discloses an emergency cut-out for automotive ignition circuits. The primary purpose of this invention is to minimize the risk of fire caused by ignition sparks igniting spilled fuel in the event the vehicle is involved in an accident causing the vehicle to be upset or turned over onto its side. This invention uses a chamber containing a conducting liquid. During normal conditions, the conducting liquid is kept away from two contacts in an adjacent chamber. In the event of a vehicle upset, the liquid runs into the adjacent chamber, immersing the contacts and killing the vehicle""s ignition circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,449 discloses an automobile switch structure. The primary purpose of this invention is to minimize the risk of fire caused by ignition sparks igniting spilled fuel in the event the vehicle is involved in an accident causing the vehicle to be upset or turned over onto its side. This invention uses a mercury switch to maintain the functions of the ignition system during normal operation. If the vehicle turns onto its side, the mercury switch removes electrical power from the ignition circuitry.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,097 discloses an ignition switch. The primary purpose of this invention is to deactivate the ignition system of a vehicle in the event it assumes a predetermined position or tilt away from the horizontal. This invention employs a closed chamber housing either a conductive liquid or conductive solid. Tilting the vehicle will upset the conductive material. It is optional whether the conductive material maintains the ignition system during normal operation (normally closed), or kills the ignition system after an upset (normally open).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,806 discloses a tractor cutoff switch. The primary purpose of this invention is to provide a cutoff switch to prevent damage to or by a self-operating tractor. That is, a tractor that is not operated by a person, but is allowed to perform its job unattended. This invention comprises a long axle with an outrigger type wheel operating to the side of the tractor. This axle is physically connected to the cutoff switch. In the event the tractor deviates from its path and tilts from the horizontal, the angle between the tractor and outrigger axle changes, opening the cutoff switch and removing power from the ignition system. In addition, manual means are provided to override this cutoff switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,746 discloses an internal combustion engine overspeed control. The primary purpose of this invention is to prevent engine damage due to overspeed. Using complicated electronic circuitry, this invention senses a predetermined engine overspeed condition and limits the voltage to the ignition coil, causing the engine speed to slow below the predetermined level.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,082 discloses a spark ignition circuit. The primary purpose of this invention is to prevent the engine speed from exceeding an adjustable value. This invention uses a magnetic pickup arrangement to provide engine speed information to an electronic circuit, which interrupts electrical power to the ignition system when the engine exceeds its preset RPM.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,615 discloses an electronic speed control device for an engine. The primary purpose of this invention is to prevent engine damage due to overspeed. Using relatively complicated electronic circuitry, this invention senses a predetermined engine overspeed condition by counting electronic pulses from the ignition system. The invention then limits the voltage to the ignition coil, causing the engine speed to slow below the predetermined level.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,637 discloses an overspeed shutdown system for centrifuge apparatus. The primary purpose of this invention is to limit the rotational speed of a centrifuge or other like device with a system not susceptible to mechanical wear or operator misuse. This invention uses electronic means to measure the rotational speed of a centrifuge or like device, translating the speed into an electronic signal. The resulting signal is electronically compared with a reference signal, which interrupts power to the centrifuge when an overspeed condition is detected. In addition, this invention contains a provision for removing power from the centrifuge if the detection circuitry fails.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,745 discloses a gravity safety switch. The primary purpose of this invention is to interrupt a circuit if the position of the apparatus to which it is attached should deviate from the horizontal. The invention can be used in but not limited to tractors. This invention uses either a conductive liquid (such as mercury) or a conductive solid (such as a steel ball) to maintain a connection between two contact points. When the device tilts, the conductive material is removed from one or more contacts, breaking an electrical circuit. In an alternative form, the conductive member is supported like a pendulum, which swings away from the contact points when the device is tilted. The pendulum is then held in its displaced position by a magnet, requiring manual resetting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,802 discloses an elongate housing having outstanding protrusions for tiltable conductive fluid type ignition safety switches. The primary purpose of this invention is to minimize damage and/or personal injury if a vehicle should tilt away from the horizontal. This invention uses a container partially full of a conductive fluid (such as mercury). This conductive fluid maintains contact with two electrodes in the container, closing the circuit. Should the vehicle deviate from the horizontal, the liquid is removed from one or both contacts, removing electrical power from the ignition system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,647 discloses a conducting fluid type gravity safety switch with spiral contacts. The primary purpose of this invention is to minimize damage and/or personal injury if a vehicle or other machine to which it is attached should tilt away from the horizontal. This invention uses a container partially full of a conductive fluid (such as mercury). This conductive fluid is out of contact with two electrodes in the container, keeping the circuit open. Should the vehicle deviate from the horizontal, the liquid moves to cover both contacts, grounding the ignition system and causing it to stop. This invention could also be connected to a fuel system to shut off the fuel instead of the ignition in the event of a mishap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,897 discloses a collision activated, automatic electricity disconnector for vehicles. The primary purpose of this invention is to cut off electrical power from a vehicle in the event of a collision or other violent deceleration. This is intended to minimize vehicle fires from spilled fuel being ignited by electrical sparks. This invention uses completely mechanical means to remove the power. This invention comprises a weighted conductor in a base, said base being solidly mounted on the vehicle in question. During normal operation, the weighted conductor remains in place between two contacts in the base. The battery circuit for the vehicle passes through the weighted conductor via the two contacts. If a collision or other violent deceleration occurs, the weighted conductor continues moving forward, removing itself from the base, opening the circuit and removing electrical power from the rest of the vehicle.
A. OBJECTS OF THE INVENTION
One object of the present invention is to provide a means to temporarily deactivate the firing of a vehicle""s ignition circuit to limit engine RPM and prevent the front tire(s) from leaving the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to allow the vehicle operator to achieve the highest possible speed in a race or other activity while keeping the vehicle""s front tire(s) on the ground, maintaining safe operation of the vehicle.
B. SUMMARY
In accordance with the present invention, the ignition cutoff assembly includes fork switch 48, ignition coil kill circuit 50, upper bracket support clamps 55, switch activation collar 58, rod 67, upper bracket 73, and lower bracket 76. Fork switch 48 is a commercially available lever-actuated microswitch capable of grounding ignition coil kill circuit 50 upon actuation by switch activation collar 58. Ignition coil kill circuit 50 comprises commercially available electronic circuitry including at least one general purpose transistor 32a and /or 32b, Upper bracket support clamps 55 are commercially available clamps made of metal, plastic, or other suitable material capable of retaining upper bracket 73. Upper bracket 73 is custom made of metal, plastic, or other suitable material capable of providing a mounting location for fork switch 48. Lower bracket 76 is made of metal, plastic, or other suitable material capable of providing a mounting location for rod 67. Rod 67 is made of metal, plastic, or other suitable material capable of actuating fork switch 48 upon predetermined travel of fork upper section 61 and fork lower section 64. Switch activation collar 58 is made of metal, plastic, or other suitable material capable of adjustment on rod 67 to actuate fork switch 48 upon motion of rod 67.